TeddyBilly Picture Drabbles
by Touch of Grey
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Alot of the fanart I see is worth a drabble at least. Teddy/Billy
1. First Glance

They'd just finished practice. His mom wasn't expecting him home for a few more hours, and Teddy was fully prepared for the junk food and video game-athon at Martin's house, when a flash of yellow and black caught his eye.

A short guy with messy black hair and a yellow shirt had just passed him by, sad eyes cast toward the ground. Martin snickered, following Teddy's eyes.

"Heh, there goes the school fairy. Let's go, Ted. Unless you wanna knock him around a bit?" Face hardening, Teddy shook his head. His friends, or at least, people he THOUGHT were his friends, thought that beating up a beautiful boy like that was FUN?

"Nah, I'm just going to head home. My mom is expecting me."

As he headed out the front doors of the school, Teddy glanced back at the black-haired boy again. This time, his head was held high, and Teddy could feel his smile all the way from the door.

Just a mini-fic, inspired by a picture on Y!Gallery.


	2. Shut up

It had been about a month since they'd first started hanging out together, since Iron Lad had brought them together as Young Avengers.

And Billy Kaplan was going fucking crazy.

He wasn't a superhero, no way. That was about as possible as him taking Jerrica Cooper to Homecoming, and not because she was supposedly the hottest girl in school. And the guys he was hanging out with now! Iron Lad was nice, if not a bit quiet, Eli was intense beyond believe and Teddy...

Teddy was fucking sexy.

What Billy REALLY didn't get, though, was why Teddy had suddenly started hanging out with him out of costume. As if they were...friends or something. Not that he minded, of course. Who in their right mind was going to actually COMPLAIN about getting to spend time with a droolworthy guy like Teddy Altman? They'd been hanging out together after school for the last two weeks, at his house, not Teddy's, and Billy found himself rapidly running out of decent conversation.

"So, um, what eighties show do you think was best? I mean, Transformers and He-man were awesome, of course, but the shows that were made for girls, like She-Ra and Jem were really cool too. I'd like to have something like Synergy around, that turned me into a different person. Not that you need that, being a shape shifter and a-"

It happened so quickly. One second, he'd been babbling complete crap about the computer from Jem, the next, his mouth had been covered by (ohmygodohmygodohmygod) Teddy's mouth. Billy felt like flying, singing, throwing up, and passing out all at once. No, no time for that! Go with the playful sarcasm technique!

"You know, you could have just told me to shut up," Billy teased. Teddy blushed.

"My way was a lot more fun, I think."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Altman." Teddy stared down at his shoes.

"Should I have, y'know, asked first? Because if you weren't cool with that, we can totally pretend it didn't-" Billy shut him up most effectively, pressing a quick peck onto his top lip. "...okay, yeah, awesome. We're good, then?" Billy tilted his head, smiling.

"Yeah, we're good."


	3. I'll be home soon

"I won't be too long Teddy, I swear. Tommy and I just-" he broke off as Hulkling, no, Teddy lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Billy, I get it. I know what it feels like to, to not really know your mom. Take all the time you need." he smiled softly. "Just don't let Tommy talk you into dumping me, okay?" Teddy leaned forward, grasping his boyfriends' chin in two fingers. "Be safe, and come back soon."

Billy reigned in the few tears he felt ready to part with.

"Don't worry, Ted, I'll be right back, I promise..."


	4. The Red String

Billy had always felt fullfilled in every way. He had a loving mother, a caring father, a twin that was always there for him, and they all lived together in a small town in the mountains. Their life together was simple, yet they longed for nothing. And then one day, the string appeared. The red string that wrapped itself around his left ring finger, his wrist, and then trailed off , vanishing into the distance. No one else could see the string, and he himself could barely feel it, but it was always there, sometimes giving a sharp tug that ran straight through his heart.

Teddy was a young man at peace. His parents had come from warring lands, but joined together to create the ultimate symbol of unity: him. He was a prince, a warrior in peaceful times. He knew nothing of torment or unease. And then, one day out of nowhere, the string appeared. It wrapped around his ring finger, around his wrist, and then it vanished. It was visible only to him, and completely weightless. Had it not been for the tiny tugs on the strings of his heart, he would never have believed it to be there.

They met completely by accident. The prince had come to the small town seeking a gift for his mother, and was directed to the shop of Billy's family. He reached the shop quite easily, but something made him walk straight past it. On the far side of the town was a border wall, the furthest stretch of town limits. The string tugged him forward, past the wall, and it was there that he saw him. Outlined by the setting sun and smiling a gentle smile stood a boy, his left ring finger and wrist covered in red string. As they stared into each others eyes, it was like coming home. The red string disappeared as quickly as it had come, the moment their lips met.

Inspired by the picture "Red String of Fate" by Ramalama. Check out her gallery!


End file.
